kirbyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:MtaÄ/Archiv/1
Die Idee ist gut, nur leider bin ich nicht in der Lage, ein Banner zu erstellen... Ich würde es tun, wenn ich eine erklärung für das erstellen eines Banners kriege:)Nitzudan 15:03, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Das Kirby-Wiki-Logo als Banner zu nehmen find ich gut. Ich hab das Bild bei Google gefunden und halt so bearbeitet, dass Wiki druntersteht. Ansonsten ist es das Kirby-Logo, was auch auf jeder Verpackung vom Spiel ist.Nitzudan 15:09, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab mal versucht, ein schönes Banner zu erstellen. Der entwurf ist der hier. Bild:Kirby-Banner.pngNitzudan 15:20, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Das Banner hab ich jetzt etwas überarbeitet. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu groß. Ich find das saugende Kirby, das Kirby-Wiki aufsaugt, so süß. Meta Knight und König Nickerchen sind drauf, weil ich sie als wichtig empfinde. Das Bild ist oben.Nitzudan 16:11, 28. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab einen Vorschlag zu machen. Vielleicht könnten wir im "Forum" eine Wahl zum Artikel des Monats machen, der Monat ist ja immerhin fast vorbei. Dazu bräuchten wir auch eine Vorlage.Ich hab nur noch Probleme, ein geeignetes Bild zu finden...Nitzudan 13:46, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich persönlich hätte kein Problem damit, nur weiß ich leider nicht, wie man Leute zum Admin macht, außerdem bin ich (glaube ich) nicht der Gründer...--Nitzudan 14:55, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich hab nachgeschaut. Alleiniger Gründer und Admin ist Arkani.--Nitzudan 15:07, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Okay, ich hab fünf Kirby Bilder hochgeladen, Koch-Kirby, Ninja-Kirby, Laser-Kirby, Bumerang-Kirby und Missile-Kirby, alle enden auf .jpgNitzudan 15:53, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Ich habe alle Links zu den Geschichten von Kirby auf dem MeerundMehr-Kirby-Portal hochgeladen, die mir bekannt sind. Es gibt ja immerhin zu jedem Spiel eine Geschicht;PNitzudan 16:31, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Sorry die Störung, ich hab nur ein kleines Problem. Ich würde gerne auf der Hauptseite eine Ankündigung zur Wahl des AdM geben, nur krieg ich keinen Unteren Kasten hin. Ich hab schon die passende Vorlage, die heißt Hauptseite/Box 3. Hoffe, du kannst mir da ein bischen helfen.Nitzudan 21:23, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Es hat sich erledigt, trotzdem danke, dass du dir die Zeit genommen hast, meine Nachricht zu lesen.Nitzudan 21:51, 29. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Hallo, ich wollte fragen, ob wir vielleicht Regeln für das Abstimmen zum Artikel des Monats machen? So das mann vom 1.-10. Artikel des vorgehenden Monats nominiert und dann vom 10-15 wählt? Außerdem, der Artikel des Monats August könnte erst nächsten Monat gewählt werden. Es gibt ungefähr 30 Artikel, die alle im Juni erstellt wurden, da können wir ja bereits mit dem Juni anfangen. Nur eine Idee, falls sie dir nicht gefällt, lassen wir es. Ach ja, und wie währe es, wenn wir die Vorlage AdM schützen, damit nicht jeder seinen Artikel zum Artikel des Monats macht, obwohl er gar nicht gewählt worden ist? Gruß, Nitzudan 10:23, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Kommt es nur mir so vor oder sind plötzlich die Hälfte der Partnerseiten verschwunden? Ich nehme die Vorlage AdM hier raus, wenn du nichts dagegen hast, weil diese diskussionsseite auch in der kategorie artikel des monats auftaucht. Ok? Nitzudan RE Ich finde die Farbe ein kleines bischen zu grell, aber sonst ist es gut. Wie findest du es so?Nitzudan 15:23, 30. Jul. 2008 (UTC) Passt auf jeden fall zusammen Erstmal, schickes neues design. dann wollte ich fragen, ob du lust hast, bei meinem neuen wiki Wikitroid auf deutsch mitmachen würdest. Würde mich freuen. Nitzudan Wikitroid wird sich, sobald es fertig gestellt ist, mit Metroid, einer spieleserie von nintendo, und zu der geschichte, ich bin leider nicht so gut darin, schnell neue Sachen zu kapieren, weswegen ich auch so schlecht in der schule bin. ich weiß leider nicht, wer wer ist und komme auch mit den orten durcheinander, aber, wie gesagt, dass ist nur meine meinung. gerade die fand ich leicht verwirrend... es ist momentan nur ein vorschlag, aber so sieht es aus... Ich hab den vorschlag erst vor 10 min oder so gemacht, also noch lang nich fertig... Das du von metroid keine ahnung hast, ist nicht weiter schlimm, ist ja nichts überlebenswichtiges;) Ich guck mir deine story nochmal an, meistens sieht man "kustwerke" ja erst auf den zweiten blick Ja, die sind echt nützlich. Ich bin jetz nur mit dem Kampfprinzip noch im unklaren, dann kann auch ich das verstehenNitzudan Wikitroid Partnerschaft Ich möchte Fragen, ob du was dagegen hast, dass das Kirby-Wiki mit dem deutschsprachigen Wikitroid eine Partnerschaft eingeht. Das geht natürlich auch mit meerundmehr und luigiwiki. Und ich wollte fragen, ob du mir bei der gestaltung der Hauptseite etwas unter die arme greifst. Ich hatte es mir ungefähr so wie bei kirby-wiki vorgestellt. Von der Farbe natürlich abgesehen.Nitzudan 13:37, 8. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Re Gut, du solltest jetzt Admin sein. Bei der Farbe hatte ich an dunkles grün oder sehr dunkles rot gedacht, vielleicht grün für den Hintergrund und rot für die Bearbeitungsleiste oben? Und dann weiße schrift, wenn möglich Tour Die hiesigen Seiten sind die Hauptseite, Kirby, Meta Knight, König Nickerchen, Kracko, Dark Matter. Auch hier existiert der letzte noch nicht.Nitzudan 18:22, 13. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Re OK, gut zu wissen! --Ashka Harley 17:55, 19. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Design Schick. Geht das neue Design auf deine Kappe?Nitzudan 17:49, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ich meine das blaue auf jeder Seite. Das ist mir vorher gar nicht aufgefallen. Sieht aber gut aus. Mausattacke, Mouse Attack, ist doch das gleiche. SSBB ist toll. Ich nehm so gut wie immer Meta Knight! Spielst du auch? Ach und, hast du Mouse Attack auf der Seite Halberd gelesen? Coole Vorlage. Ist die im Wikitroid bereits eingefügt oder noch nicht? Ich würde es machen. Und weißt du deinen Freundescode? Ich schaue meinen gleich nach. Sieht gut aus, kann man so lassen. Artikel der Woche Wie wäre es, wenn wir ab September jede Woche einen Artikel der Woche wählen, der automatisch in die Nominierungen für den Artikel des Monats eingehen? Freundescode Mein Freundescode ist 2664-3727-6597, oder er sollte es zumindest sein. Schau im Wi-Fi Menü von SSBB unter Freunde Freundesliste nach.Nitzudan 16:30, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wie geht denn das? Kapier ich irgendwie nich... Ein Stockwerk. Ich weiß nicht, welche Verbindungsstärke ich habe. Wieso eigentlich, geht es dann schneller? Wii-Fernbedinung+Nunchuck, mein GC-Controller hat grade nähmlich ne Macke. SSBB War funny, sollten wir bei gelegenheit wiederholen. Aber jetzt kommt was i Fernsehen, was ich gern gucken möchte. Hast du in einer stunde oder so noch mal Zeit? KIRBY IS THE BEST! META-KNIGHT TOO!Nitzudan 17:54, 23. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Warst super! Hat echt spaß gemacht. Obwohl bei mir die verbindung 1/4 war. Hat aber trotzdem funktioniert. Nur eine Frage, warum kamen keine Smash-Bälle? Ein Dinosaurier als Haustier. Ist eine Dino-Doku, sowas find ich immer spannend. Um viertel nach 9 is es vorbei. Wir können aber hier schon noch ein wenig quatschen. Wie gefallen dir meine drei kommentare? Artikel der Woche Wie findest du die Box auf der Hauptseite? Ich hab im Normalfall immer von 18:00 bis 20:00 Uhr Zeit, ansonsten muss ich Schule(würg) machenm... Das Wochenende ist ein Ausnahmefall. Ja ich wusste das es nicht funktioniert hat. Ich wollte dir nähmlich was schreiben;PNitzudan 17:06, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Drawn Together Leider nein. AAls ich das gesehen hab, hab ich erst nen schreck gekriegt und gedacht, "Es gibt zu Drawn to life ein Wikia?!?"Nitzudan 17:19, 26. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Musik Hallo, ich bin's(mal wieder). Ich habe ein Problem. In der Hochladen Spezialseite steht, dass ich auch Media-Dateien(Musik, Filme etc.) hochladen kann, aber er nimmt es nicht an. Was kann ich tun?Nitzudan(Diskussion) 17:50, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Die Musik von Dark Meta Knight im MID-Format. 3,19MB Mein PC ist dafür ein bischen zu blöd. Der kann das scheinbar nich auf ogg speichern... Ich hab es zwar hochgeladen, aber mein PC kanns trotzdem nicht abspielen. Auch wenn ich es mit Audacity bearbeite... Ich hab nen doofen PC.Nitzudan 16:08, 27. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Gaming Footer Hallo MtaÄ! Wikia hat nun einen neuen Gaming Footer erstellt, mit welcher Hilfe man viel leichter zwischen Gaming-Wikis wechseln kann. Ein großer Vorteil ist, dass dadurch mehr Benutzer zu euch kommen können, da wir diesen Gaming Footer in möglichst vielen Gaming-Wikis einführen wollen. Derzeit beteiligen sich 95 Gaming-Wikias an der Vorlage. Dieser wird meistens gegen Ende der Hauptseite eingefügt und sieht wie folgt aus: Wikia Gaming Footer. Auf eine Antwort würde ich mich freuen und bis dahin, viele Grüße Tomsen (talk) 10:01, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :PS: Ich schicke diese Nachricht auch an die anderen Administratoren und auch in weiteren 19 Gaming-Wikias aus. Ich bitte dich daher mir auf meiner Diskussionsseite zu antworten, da ich ansonsten sehr schnell den Überblick verliere. Danke im Voraus =) Tomsen (talk) 10:01, 28. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Sound Plyer Hi, wie hast du es geschafft, diesen Sound Player zu bekommen? Ich könnte den nähmlich auch auf Wikitroid gebrauchen. Gruß, NitzudanDiskussion 14:56, 31. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Artikel der Woche 2 Wie gefällt dir die Veränderung auf der Hauptseite?Nitzudan(Diskussion) 13:47, 01. Sep. 2008 (UTC) :Ich Ignoriere den Text nicht, nur ich weiß nicht, wie ich darauf antworten soll... Ich hab jetzt auch was auf meine Benutzerseite geschrieben.Nitzudan 12:19, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Es scheint, als habe die Wahl uns jetzt annerkannt. Meine Stimme wird zumindest gezählt. Probier es auch mal aus:)Nitzudan(Diskussion) 16:55, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) Vorlage:Meta Knights Wir haben ein kleines Problem. Nicht alle Meta Knights sind Bosse, aber die Endgegner Vorlage hat jetzt alle mit der Meta Knight Vorlage aufgenommen. Geht das wieder weg?Nitzudan 12:36, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) In Ordnung.Nitzudan(Diskussion) 12:49, 1. Sep. 2008 (UTC) MUM Kirby-Bereich Ich hab kein Problem damit. Würde mich sogar freuen. Nitzudan(Diskussion) 14:41, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) RE:Forum Ich würde es gerne so wie in MeerundMehr-Forum gestalten. Also so was: Allgemein :Regeln :Ankündigung Wikitroid :Artikel des Monats etc. Das am Rand soll in der Leiste stehen, wo jetzt Forum steht. Done Nitzudan(Diskussion) 18:39, 10. Sep. 2008 (UTC) RE: Einfach so Hast du was dagegen, dass ich Dimenzio mag? Nein nein, nur Spaß, lass dich nich kleinkriegen und zeig Daroach, was du kannst;)Nitzudan(Diskussion) 12:15, 14. Sep. 2008 (UTC) RE: Skin Erst mal, mir gefiel der Skin vorher etwas besser, und dann, was soll ich denn (beispielsweise) ausbessern? Nitzudan(Diskussion) 19:15, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :Ich weiß jetzt nicht, worum es geht... Nitzudan(Diskussion) 19:35, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ::18:00 oder so... Ach ja, mir gefiel der vorherige Skin besser, hab darauf noch keine Antwort^^ Nitzudan(Diskussion) 19:38, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) :::Weiß nich genau, ich fands vorher einfach besser. Na ja, dann bis morgen, Gruß, Nitzudan(Diskussion) 19:42, 16. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Tag Tag erstmal, mein PC ist etwas lahm, er hat nicht bemerkt, dass ich 'ne nachricht bekommen hab, und skype mag er auch nicht... Außerdem bearbeite ich nur die Anime-Beschreibungen, nicht mehr... Nitzudan(Diskussion) 18:47, 6. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Da ich ja immer Tag sagen muss (^^) tue ich das hiermit. Ich konnte leider nicht früher kommen, da ich noch ne Menge HAs machen musste, und jetzt kann ich leider auch nicht mehr. Bis morgen dann vielleicht, aber am Freitag bin ich mit Sicherheit da. Gruß, Nitzudan(Diskussion) 18:30, 10. Dez. 2008 (UTC)